The Battosai's Daughter
by CJ-Tashio
Summary: She was a lost wanderer for 14 years. When she arrives to a village for a rest she get's the shock of her life. The great Battosai she's heard legends about is her father and she can't belive it.
1. Battosai's Daughter?

She was a wanderer. She wasn't normal people said, and they were kind of right. Whenever she went threw a town someone called her the Battosai's daughter. Yeah she looked just like the Battosai, red hair and everything. A female Battosai an old had called her. " I'm not a Battosai!" She always said back but it didn't make any difference.

The Battosai's daughter was named Kai. She had long red hair with many bangs in her face, her eyes were a deep purple. On her left cheek was an X scar. She had gotten the scar when she was younger, from her parents Kai thought. A master of the sword, not an average sword. A reverse blade sword is what she used. And she was only 14 years old also…

Kai walked threw a thick forest. " Man when will I actually find a village around here?" She asked herself pushing her way threw. When she finally got out of the woods she was looking down a rode with people. Dojo's were on the side. She walked down the path and people stared at her. " Is that Kenshin's girl?" Kai could hear someone whisper. Kenshin, Kai thought confused.

A man sitting in a dojo walked out. Brown hair and wearing white pants and a white shirt with the word bad on his back. He looked at Kai as she walked by. Is that..? He walked out of the dojo and followed her. Kai stopped and looked as her. That man is following me, she thought. She turned around to him face to face. " So girl you found me out eh?" His voice was smooth and relaxed. " Yeah. Why are you following me sir?" She asked keeping cool.

" I've got some important information for you." He walked up to her and she stayed still. Kai looked into his eyes. I think I can trust him, she thought relaxing a little. He took her lightly and they started walking to the dojo the man had left not to long ago. " What's your name?" Kai asked brushing her bangs aside. They just fell back into her face. " Sanoske. But just call me Sano." Sanoske smiled. " And yours?" Kai looked at the dojo and read the name. " Kai…" She put in as she read the name of the dojo. " The Himura Dojo." Kai mumbled recognizing the name from somewhere.

Sanoske looked at her face and smirked. " So you coming?" He asked and Kai snapped out of her daze state. " Yeah." She followed Sano into the dojo and looked at it all the time she in it. They walked to the main room and told Kai to sit down. " I'll go get something for us to drink." He walked onward and Kai sat in the room looking around.

Why is this place so…so familiar? Kai asked herself, she seemed to be puzzled. Sanoske walked back in and handed her a cup of tea. She sipped it and looked around to solve her puzzle. Sanoske watched her turn her head and so and so. " Your wandering why you remember this place so well?" He asked, closing his eyes and drinking the tea. Kai snapped her head to Sanoske and blushed a little. " Yes. Can you tell me? Please? I would really like to know." Kai blinked setting her cup no the floor lightly.

Sanoske chuckled. " Sure…" He opened his eyes.

" I'll tell you something and you'll think I'm crazy." Kai blinked. " I don't think your crazy at all. Actually I think your pretty nice for the most part." Kai smoothed out her white pants and red top. Sanoske chuckled again and smirked. " Your just like your father…" He sipped his tea again.

" My father?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R plz! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin Story so plz don't flame me!

I just started watching it since it started over from the beginning. I'm sorry If I get some things wrong. Well thanks for reading!


	2. Yahiko

Chapter 2:

" Your just like your father…" He sipped his tea again.

" My father?"

Sanoske nodded his head. " Yep." Kai gasped and smirked. " So you know who my parents are?" She asked. Sanoske smirked also. " Know them? I'm your parents friend." Kai jump to her feet and sat next to Sanoske on the wooden floor. " Please Sano." She begged. " I've always wanted to know who my parents were. I mean…I lived almost my whole life without them. I think that's why I've been wandering these so many years." Kai looked at Sanoske again.

Sanoske smirked and held Kai's hand. " Kai, your parents are awesome people. But you'll have to wait alright? I will tell you though." Sanoske told her and got up. " I need to go get Yahiko. I bet he'll want to met you." Sanoske walked off and Kai sighed. ' Sanoske is a friend of my parents? This day is just getting weirder and weirder' Kai thought staring at the oak wooden floor seeing it's rings. She put her index finger to the ground and followed the lines.

About a moment later Sanoske walked back in and Kai stood up on her feet.

" Kai, this is another friend of your parents. A student of your mothers, Yahiko." He stepped to the side to reveal a boy. His hair was black and up spiked. His eyes were beautiful brown (is it brown? Oh well.) and his personality was different. Kai could just tell by looking at him. He had to be 18 or older she thought.

Yahiko walked up to her and looked Kai. " So…your Kenshin's little brat huh?" Yahiko teased. " Brat?!" Kai snapped and got close to Yahiko's face.

" Yeah!" Sanoske watched and sighed, slowly moving his head from side to side. Kai growled and sighed. " I have no time for this!" Yahiko nodded his head. " Yeah she's got her mothers temper alright." He laugh and Sanoske only stood there.

Kai blinked realizing what Yahiko had said. " Kenshin? You mean Kenshin Himura?" Yahiko nodded his head. " Yep. Kenshin is your old man." Yahiko snickered. " And your mother is the owner of this dojo your in. I was her first student." Kai smirked. " My mother is the owner of this dojo?" Kai looked around and then back at Yahiko. Sanoske walked up and put his large hand on her head.

" Well, your parents should be home about now so why don't we get you into some nice clothes before they get here huh?" Kai looked at herself and blushed. Dirt patches were on his pants and a little bit of her blood was on the end of her sleeve. " Yeah I guess." Sanoske lead her towards her parents room. " There is a pair of clothes on the bed for you. Hurry please." Sanoske closed the door and left Kai alone in the room.

She got undressed and untied her long red hair. It flowed down her back. She put on the pair of pants that were a whitish tan color. Kai slipped her arms threw the shirt sleeves which were red with blue at the end. She got everything on her ready and came out of the room with a hair band around her wrist.

Sanoske and Yahiko looked at her and smiled. " You look just like Kenshin, only a female." Yahiko smiled. Kai smirked while putting her sword sheath at her side. Sanoske chuckled at the beauty of Kai. It was so odd seeing her again. She was only a child when he last saw her, just a new born baby.

Yahiko looked at the paper door to see to figures of shadows standing there.

" Kai, your parents are here!" Yahiko got up and ran towards the door. Kai turned around and stared at it. She tied her hair like Kenshin and waited Yahiko to open the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took forever! I just didn't have to motive to do it til now! But here it is the second Chapter! YAY! See ya til next time!


	3. Himura Kenshin and Himura Kaoru

Chapter 3:

" Kai, your parents are here!" Yahiko got up and ran towards the door. Kai turned around and stared at it. She tied her hair like Kenshin and waited Yahiko to open the door.

He gripped his hand around the sliding door and slid it to the left. Sanoske walked over to the young girl and put his hand on her shoulder. Yahiko stood in front of a women. She must have been in her 30's, Kai thought looking over her. The kimono was simple like all the other women's clothing. Her eyes were a deep green, and her black silky hair was tied up into a high pony tail. Un like Kai's which was tied up loose and flowed down her back.

" Hey Kaoru!" Yahiko greeted her. " Hello Yahiko. Can you take this bag for me?" The women named Kaoru handed Yahiko one of the large bags to him. " This one doesn't see why you had to go buy all of this at once." A man's voice came from behind her. Kaoru just sighed. Sanoske quickly stood in front of Kai, to make sure Kaoru didn't see her. ' Oro?' Kai thought.

Kaoru noticed Sanoskes quick movement. " Uh. Hello again." Kaoru stopped. Kai noticed the man came in. His hair was long like Kai's and tied back like hers too. His red hair was the first thing he noticed first though. His eyes were the same deep purple as hers. It was almost like she were his twin, only as a female of course.

" Back so soon?" Sanoske asked, taking something for the man. The man chuckled. " Yes." Sanoske took a deep breath. " Kenshin, Kaoru, I found something really important while you guys were gone." Sanoske was starting his little speech. Kaoru and Kenshin blinked confused.

Sanoske took a large step to the left, showing the girl. Kaoru's eyes widened and she dropped everything that was in her hands. Kenshin did the same, only his jaw dropped. " I don't think I have to say who it is." Sanoske added. Kai blinked and looked at Kenshin's jaw drop. " Kai?!" Kaoru rubbed her eyes. " Oro?" Kai shifted her legs a little.

Kaoru ran up to her daughter and hugged her tight. Kenshin looked at Kai's face. ' She's grown. But how did she find this village? How did she end up here?' Questions ran threw his mind as he watched his wife kill her daughter, the hugging power.

Kai coughed. " Please. Mother…" Kai pause to catch her breath. " I can't breath!" Kaoru let go of her. " Kai, how? When? What?" She looked at Sanoske then back at her daughter. " Oh man this is too much." Kenshin walked to her side and put his hand on top of Kai's head. The girl cocked her head upward and looked at her father's smile. It made her smile also. To her surprise, he had an X shaped scar on his cheek also. " Whoa…" Kai paused.

" So this is what it feels like to be loved huh?"

---------------------------------

I'm so sorry this is so short! I would of made it longer but I have so much time on the computer! Eh-heh. I make an update tomorrow, I promise.

Please Review! Thanks guys.


	4. Look into her eyes

Chapter 4:

Kenshin just laughed lightly. Kaoru smiled brightly. Sanoske and Yahiko just watched, both of them. Kai closed her eyes and smirked. ' I wonder what happened in her past. She wouldn't be so happy if something bad had happen would she?' So many questions were unanswered in Kenshin's mind. ' Was she a Battosai also?' Kenshin paused in his mind. ' Did Kai grow up on blood and the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu also? And if she did, who taught this one such a skill?' Kenshin stopped thinking for awhile and looked at the sword at her side.

Kai turned her head to the side and looked at Sanoske. " I think I got a new name for Sanoske." She smirked and Sanoske blinked. " Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked. " Uncle Sano!" Kai grinned and Kaoru started laughing. Sanoske just shrugged his shoulders. " It's better than bird head I guess." He looked to the side with his fish bones in his mouth.

Yahiko smirked. " Good thing I don't get a name." He paused for a sec.

" Hey I can cal you Kai-chan!" Yahiko jumped up. Kai sighed. " Yeah whatever." She mumbled. Kaoru smiled. ' I think those two are going to become the best of friends.' Kaoru looked at her husband. Kenshin seemed to be away from the world at the moment. Kaoru tapped him lightly on the shoulder and his head snapped to the side. " Kenshin, you need to stop thinking so much." Kaoru admitted as Kai and Yahiko began to fight over something.

Kenshin gave a weak grin. " Yes, I guess so Kaoru-dono." Kai huffed and blew up her bangs. If was has if she never really left the dojo at all it seemed like to both of her parents. " There are some many questions about that one." Kenshin whispered to Kaoru. She turned to him. " What do you mean?" Kenshin looked at her. " Kaoru, do you see the sword at her side? She grew up on blood and man slaying." Kenshin then crossed his arms and looked at Kai smile at Yahiko and Sanoske. " Then she turned her back on the government and turned into a Rurouni. Letting the wind take her wherever. She wanted to protect people with the sword, just like me."

Kaoru blinked. They both said nothing for awhile as the others talked to each other about food. Kaoru then sighed. " Kai, I'll show you to your room. Come we me." Kaoru led her daughter down the hall. Sanoske noticed the look on Kenshin's face.

" What's the matter? Can't believe that your daughter came back so sudden?" Sanoske asked. Kenshin raised his head. " Yes, it is quiet hard for this one to believe so but yes." Yahiko shook his head. " What's not to believe? She's here." Kenshin nodded his head. " Yes, but how? Her past is like a mystery to us. Kai hasn't told us a thing. I believe she grew up like I did. Killing men for the government and only. Then she turned around and wandered for years searching for something."

Sanoske and Yahiko got caught off guard. " How could you know so much about her when you barely asked her anything?!" Sanoske boomed. Kenshin and Yahiko backed up. " It's in her eyes." Kenshin replied and simply walked off. Yahiko was going to follow him but feel to the floor. " What the?" He looked down at see half of the food Kaoru and Kenshin had bought were all over the floor. Sanoske walked off also. " Clean it up Yahiko."

Meanwhile with Kaoru and Kai they were setting up everything for the night. Kaoru remembered what Kenshin had said.

"She grew up on blood and man slaying.

Then she turned her back on the government and turned into a Rurouni. Letting the wind take her wherever. She wanted to protect people with the sword, just like me."

Kai noticed and stood up. " Kao-…I mean mother." She had been told not to call her parents Kaoru and Kenshin, but mother and father. It was a change she would have to get use to but it was okay. " What's bothering you?" Kai sat down on the bed mat. Kaoru sighed. " It' s nothing." Kaoru looked at her young growing daughter. A loud rumble came from the middle of the room and Kai blushed a bright pink.

" Kai, are you hungry?" Kaoru asked laughing. " Yes." They both walked out of the room and into a small kitchen. Sanoske watched Yahiko clean the floor as the women walked across it. " No walking on the floor!!" Yahiko yelled as he cleaned it. Kai rushed off it. " Sorry Yahiko." Kaoru looked around the room. " Let's see here. I think we still have some beef and pork left from last night." Kaoru took out the food. Kai watched. " Kai, how about you go talk to your father? Get to know him a little better maybe?" Kai nodded her head. " Sure." She walked out of the kitchen and stepped onto the rags Yahiko had laying out so people could walk across the floor. She stepped outside and saw Kenshin sitting there looking at the sunrise.

He turned his head and smiled. " Hello little one." Kai sat next to him.

" Hey…" She looked at the sun. It's colors were amazing. Pinks, yellows, deep and light oranges, a mix of blue, ambers, a little bit of reds, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her whole life. Kenshin lightly pushed up her jaw, to keep it from drooping. " Sorry." Kai knocked up her jaw and grinned. Kenshin still noticed the hurt, happiness, blood, and Rurouni in her eyes.

Kenshin sat up a little. " Kai. May I ask you a question?" She nodded her head. " Anything." He stared at the sunset with deep eyes. " May you tell me what your past has been like?" He wasn't trying to sound rude, he remember when Kaoru said that people like him usually didn't talk about there past. But….this was important to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm loosing my touch! Arugh! As for the dude you sent me the rude comment ( which I was like WTH is he talking about?) I don't really have a clue what your talking about. If it's a joke then, okay you got me.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. Into the Past

Chapter 5:

Kenshin sat up a little. " Kai. May I ask you a question?" She nodded her head. " Anything." He stared at the sunset with deep eyes. " May you tell me what your past has been like?" He wasn't trying to sound rude, he remember when Kaoru said that people like him usually didn't talk about there past. But….this was important to know.

Kai looked at Kenshin and blinked. " You really want to know?" This seemed to be surprise to her. ' She must have be rejected by others.' Was the thought that Kenshin was thinking. He nodded his head. " If it's alright with this one." His hand was placed back on top of her head. " Well…" Kai started. " Tell me what happened to me when I was little…and I'll pick up from there." Kenshin nodded his head. " That seems far enough."

Into the past we go

Kenshin jumped up at the scream of a women echoed threw the dojo walls. He dropped his cup onto the floor, making it shatter into a million pieces all over the wooden floor. He dashed from the training center to his pregnant wife, Kaoru, who was lying on the floor. Holding her stomach yelling at the top of her lungs, like usual (no just kidding). " What has happened to this one?" He asked his wife as he helped her off the floor. Kaoru huffed heavy breaths. " Kenshin…I think I broke my water." Kaoru spoke softly through her huffs. Kenshin blinked a couple of times and shook his head in disbelief.

Kaoru groaned and threw back her head, that finally got Kenshin out of his daze of thinking. " Sanoske! Help me!" Kenshin yelled for aid as he picked of Kaoru. Sanoske rushed to the door and looked at the couple.

" Kaoru going into labor already?" His face looked puzzled as Kenshin nodded his head. " Get a transportation ready." The Rurouni commanded to his soldier. Sanoske ran off and stopped a house and kicked the people out of the buggy ( I can't remember if that's was they cal it but whatever). Kenshin ran out of the dojo and set Kaoru in it, then climbed in it himself.

As they rode off Yahiko came running out of the dojo yelling at the top of his lungs. " Hey! What about me you idiots!" Yahiko's feet picked up and ran after his three friends. When Yahiko caught up to them, they were at the hospital already. Yahiko ran into the building and saw Sanoske in the waiting room, leaning against a wall. " Sano! What's going on? In Kaoru in labor already?" A hand came to his head and knocked him back a little bit, but he still could stand. " You ask too many questions. Yeah, Kaoru is in labor. But she's alright. She just giving birth to a kid, okay?" Sanoske took his hand off Yahiko's head. " Excuse me for being worried." Yahiko crossed his arms a pout look appeared on his face. Sanoske snickered. " You'll be worried if that kid is a girl. She might out train you and become a better swordswoman Yahiko." Sanoske teased. Yahiko snorted. " Yeah whatever." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

About another hour pasted. The two were still in the waiting room. Kenshin came into the room, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

" Kenshin!" Yahiko jumped up onto his feet and ran to him. " How's Kaoru!" He asked, jumping up and down. Kenshin laughed. " Yahiko, relax. Kaoru is fine. She's a little tried though. You'll have to wait to go see her." Kenshin looked at Sanoske walk up in front of him. " So? What is it? Boy or Girl?" Sanoske raised his left eyebrow wondered. " A girl." Kenshin chuckled. Yahiko groaned. " Great, now I'm going to have to live with a girl!" He sat down on the floor, his frown dropping to the ground.

Kenshin looked down at him. " It won't be that bad Yahiko. Trust me." Yahiko looked up. " Yeah. Whatever."

They talked for about 30 more minutes and a nurse tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. " Your wife can have visitors now sir." She smiled. " Thank you." Kenshin turned back at Sanoske and Yahiko. " Come on. You'll see what she looks like." They followed him into Kaoru's room, where she was on a large bed, holding a baby in her arms. Kaoru opened her eyes and looks at the men. " Hey, you guys actually waited." She laughed lightly. " Kaoru are you okay?" Yahiko walked to her side, looking at her face then at the baby. Kaoru nodded her head. " I'm tried but other than that, yeah I'm okay."

Yahiko smiled. " What are you guys going to name her?" Sanoske asked, sitting down on the floor. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other. " We haven't been thinking about it actually." Kenshin admitted. " Well, then think now." Sanoske smirked. Kaoru sat up. " Well, Kenshin. What was your mother's name?" Kenshin tilted his head up. His finger came to his chin as he was thinking. " I think her name was Kai." He looked at Kaoru. " Kai it is then!" Kaoru smiled.

Yahiko grinned. " I'll out train her in swords. I'll train her and everything." Kaoru looked at him. " I'm her mother so I'm going to train her Yahiko. You can help her practice."

" Fooey." Yahiko crossed his arms across his chest. Kenshin chuckled.

Oh my Gosh I updated it! About time. Yes, it's short and it's not all the way done. And…it think it's a crappy chapter but whatever. Thanks for all the nice reviews and everything. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6:

Two days later they brought Kai home to the dojo. Yahiko pushed back the door. He then held it to let Kaoru through. Yahiko let it go right when Kenshin walked trough. " Yahiko!" Kaoru turned around and put her hand on her hip, in the other arm she held the baby. " Sorry." Yahiko pushed back the door and held it open. Kenshin rubbed the side of his face. " It's alright." Kenshin smirked and walked over to his wife.

Sanoske looked at Yahiko and huffed. " You dimwit." He hit Yahiko on the head, giving him a large red bump on his head. Yahiko groaned and let it past him. Kaoru sighed. " I'm going to feed Kai. Yell if you need me." Kaoru propped up the baby in arms and walked down the hall of the dojo to Kenshin and her room. " Oh, guys." Kaoru stopped before she walked into her room. " Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. " Can you guys set up Kai's room before night comes? Thanks." Kaoru smiled, then walked into room.

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his head. " Whatever you say." He started down the hall then stopped. " Are you two coming?" He asked. Sanoske and Yahiko jumped up. " Uhh…sure." Sanoske followed him, dragging Yahiko along with him. " No. I don't want to!" Yahiko growled. " If you do you'll make Kai and Kaoru happy." Kenshin walked into the room. Yahiko suddenly stopped. " Fine then." His eyes closed.

As the sun settled, the men all fell down. The room was finally down. A crib in the corner, and everything was safe. Kenshin limped out of the room, a warm scent came to his nose. " Who's making such a fine meal?" Kenshin closed his eyes and kept the scent close to him. Sanoske peeked his head out. " Kaoru's in her room, so it must be Miss. Megumi" Sanoske walked out of the room, a slight smirk on his face. Yahiko walked out behind Kenshin. " Miss. Megumi is here?" He asked Kenshin and he nodded his head. " I suppose."

Sanoske grinned when he saw Megumi. " What's a lady like you doing here?" He looked at the soup she was stirring. Miss. Megumi laughed, her hand gripped on the spoon, still stirring. " Kaoru had a child. She's going to need help you know. Taking care of three men and a young little girl." A light smirk came to her face. " That's nice of you Miss. Megumi. I'm sure Kaoru will like the help." Kenshin thanked her again. " Kenshin, I'm happy to help out anyway I can." Miss. Megumi took a cloth and rubbed her hands on it. " Now, I'll go check on Kaoru. Watch the soup, but don't eat it." Her eyes moved over to Yahiko then Sanoske.

She walked out of the room. The men eyed the soup, Yahiko's tongue licking his lips. " Yahiko, Miss. Megumi said not to eat it but watch it. You too Sano." Kenshin ordered. Sanoske sighed. " Fine, whatever you say Kenshin." Sanoske crossed his arms.

Megumi knocked on the door lightly. " Kaoru? May I come in?" Megumi stood at the door way, waiting for a reply. " Sure. Come on in." Kaoru yelled. Megumi slid open the door, peering inside to find Kaoru holding the child in her lap, her hand on it's head. " How are you doing?" Miss. Megumi sat down next to Kaoru, looking at Kai. " Fine. Thank you again for coming to help. I don't know what I would do without you Megumi." Kaoru smiled. " It's nothing. I'm glad to help." She stood up. " Where having soup. Would you like to join us?" Kaoru nodded her head. " Did the boys get Kai's room done?" Kaoru picked up Kai in her arms and got onto her feet with Megumi's help.

" From what I know they did." Megumi helped Kaoru out of her room and into the baby's. " Great." Kaoru walked over to the crib and settled the baby in it. She touched it's nose and turned around. " Alright. I'm ready to eat now." Kaoru walked out with Miss. Megumi into the kitchen. Kenshin and Yahiko had set the table up and everything. The soup was in the bowls so the women were ready to eat. When Kaoru started eating everyone else started eating right away. " Kaoru you must be pretty hungry, feeding a baby and all." Yahiko swallowed the hot soup down his throat.

Kaoru nodded her head. " It is." She did the same by swallowing. Kenshin smiled. " But you're a good mother so you won't disappoint her now will you?" He laughed. Kaoru smiled and kept on eating her soup. Suddenly a loud BANG! CRASH! BOOM! BANG, BANG! Came from the back of the dojo. Dust flew into the dojo. " What the…!" Sanoske jumped up and so did Kenshin. Kaoru looked where the noise was coming from and her eyes widened. ' No.' She got up, waiting for Kenshin and Sanoske to come back.

Kenshin and Sanoske froze when the dust settled. Kaoru and the others came to there side. " Kenshin! What happened!" Kaoru shook him. Kenshin's jaw dropped. " We couldn't save her Kaoru." He looked his wife in the eyes. " Huh?" Kaoru questioned. " Kai. Kai, she's gone. Someone took her." Sanoske answered for him. Kaoru turned around, seeing everything was falling apart, the crib was in a million pieces, and her daughter was gone. Tears streamed down Kaoru's cheek and she turned around and held onto Kenshin. " We've got to do something. Someone would have to see the thief." Kaoru cried.

Kenshin stroked her hair. " We will. We'll do anything that we can Kaoru. We'll search everywhere." Kenshin whispered in her ear. " Sano! Go get the police." Miss. Megumi ordered. " Yahiko you go with him." They nodded there heads and took off. People surround the ruins as Kaoru cried quietly.

What happened? What in the world…? Were some of the things people were saying around them. Kenshin glanced around. ' Why didn't I sense anything earlier?' He thought confused. Kenshin never let go of Kaoru until Sanoske and Yahiko came back with the police. " We'll do everything we can sir." One of the men had said to Kenshin. " Alright. All we have to do now is pray and hope." He mumbled.

I updated! Yay! Here is another chapter for you to read. Review please! Thank you!


	7. Battousai Girl

Chapter 7:

Kai was now looking at her father with wide eyes. You could now see the clear deep purple color in her eyes, like her fathers almost. Kenshin sighed then looked at her. " That's what happened in a nutshell." Kenshin patted her back lightly. " I had no clue. The people I lived with lied to me." She blinked and then her eyes closed. " But they took care of you. Do not be mad at them." Kenshin rubbed her back, moving his hand all over then put it in his lap. " Who did take care of you? Can you tell this one your story please?" Kenshin gave her a gentle grin. " Please?"

Kai opened her eyes then looked at him. She knew she could trust him, just because of his eyes. Like hers. There was trust in those eyes, she knew it.

" This one can do that. Though I must start from where I can remember." Kai prepared herself for it.

A young girl, about 9, ran threw the village yelling. " Master!" Her voice rang threw the air like a gun. Her red hair in her face, purple eyes wide, and her speed unlike anyone had ever seen. She stopped when a man appeared in front of her and a slight grin came to her face. " Master." Her face lighted up. The man chuckled. " What is it Kai?" He put his hand on top of her head. " I didn't see you in the dojo so I went looking for you." Her eyes moved up to his face.

He chuckled. He had green like hair and bangs that partly covered his face. He was tall, and always stood up straight. His eyes were like a deep forest green color, to the girl anyway. His name was Niitsu Kakunoshin, but his nickname that everyone called him was Hiko Seijurou. The girl called his Hiko-sama since he was training her. But only with the reverse blade sword of course.

" So what were you doing Hiko-sama?" The girl asked, walking by his side to go back to there home. " Just getting some Sake for myself. That's all." At his side he held the sake, gripping it tightly as if someone were pulling on it. " When we get back home, you must practice. Like any good swordsman Kai." Hiko's eyes moved down and the girl had her arms crossed. " Like I said. I'm not a man." Kai groaned. Hiko chuckled. " Yes, your are not. But at least you'll be the first good swordswomen then."

They walked forward more then the older man started to talk again.

" What are your attacks? Tell me the name and what they do." This was like a pop quiz to Kai. Over and over again she would say the same things. Memorize was more like the word. " Ryu tsui sen, the attack of jumping up high and slamming down on the opponent." She started to say.

" Hi Ryu sen. The sword flies out of the scabbard like an arrow. Do Ryu sen, The sword is thrust in the ground then thrust outwards from the body causing a strong wind that blows dirt/rocks at opponent. Ryu sho sen, starts low, aimed at the throat behind the jawbone, and upper cuts. " Kai paused to think about the other attacks. Hiko seemed impressed by her, her knowledge and skills were improving fast. ' Just like her father.' He thought with a small grin.

" Then there is…ryu sou sen , you wildly swinging the sword in flashes, each of the swings hitting the opponent. sou ryu sen kaminori , the sword and sheath…double battou technique. Ryu kan sen, uses body rotation. A left slash has been performed, attacking multiple enemies at once. The another type of ryu kan sen that uses body rotation. The user attacks people in a single file, front to back. A ryu son sen is when the user does a 360 degree turn and attacks surrounding opponents." Kai stopped, still thinking.

" What are the other ones?" Hiko asked. Kai counted up on her fingers, thinking threw all the attacks she had already named so far. " Well…"

Kai looked up Hiko. " You ask the question and I'll answer. Maybe it'll come to mind." She gave him a smirk as she closed her eyes. Hiko gave away a grin. " Fine then little lady." Hiko and his young student kept walking. " What is a kuzu ryu sen? And the name the attacks." Hiko ordered. There was a quick answer to that.

" A Kuzu Ryu Sen is when you hit 9 vital points of the body at the same time! A Karatake, downward stroke. Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder , reverse Kesagiri , right Nagi which is a belly stroke. Left Nagi, areverse belly stroke. Right upward cut and a left upward cut. Sakakaze, upward stroke. Then last but not least, Tsuki, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest." Hiko nodded his head in approval. " Nicely done. You get an A! Also, you know what the rule is?" Kai laughed and jumped a little. " Yes! Only use the attacks unless needed. Plus, I don't believe in bloodshed anyway Hiko-sama."

They walked onward til they got to the abandoned dojo and walked in. The sun was setting and food was already on the table prepared for them. " Eat up, and go to bed after dinner." He commanded. So, Kai did what she was told. She ate her food, then undressed her self and dressed herself back up for her nightclothes. Then she went to bed, but her eyes stayed open. Thinking. She turned onto her back, her eyes scanning the roof of the small room. " I wonder…if Hiko-sama is keeping something from me." Her eyes closed half way, then shut all the way. Hiko smiles slightly and walks out of the dojo, glancing into the sky. " I'm taking good care of her…" He whispered. " I'm training her. But yet I'm training her to be a good person, just like you." Hiko walked back slowly inside.

Years later, Kai was about 12 then, they received word that they needed a young women to protect a head man of a large village. " There is threats of people trying to get into the castle and kill him…" Hiko read out loud. Kai glanced at him, stuffing a rice ball into her mouth. " So…none of the men can fight him off? And why do they have to choose me anyway?" Kai questioned, wiping the left over rice away from her mouth. Hiko sighed. " I told them about you that's why." Kai blinked and shrugged. " Ok whatever…as long there's money it in for me." Hiko shook her his. " There's no money. Your doing this a service to him." Kai coughed and turned around facing Hiko. " Fine. I'll leave now. Where is it?" She grabbed her reversed blade sword and put it in place. Hiko looked down at the paper and red a little. " About 12 or something miles away from Kyoto." Hiko answered.

Kai nodded her head. " I'm off then. Bye bye Hiko-sama!" She yelled and waved behind her as she walked out of the dojo. Hiko stared. " Strange child indeed."

A/N: That's all for now! There will be a another chapter coming soon explaining more! Thanks for reading, and waiting for me to update and all!


	8. Battousai Girl Part 2

A/N: Ah! Guys! Thanks for all the comments! This is my most popular fic, and I barely watch Rurouni Kenshin anymore ( it got cancelled and I can't find any DVD's)! But I try to keep up with the Manga! Now a reply to your comments real quick!

CrazyHyperLady- Lol. Those answers shall be answered soon enough! And don't worry, you didn't really freak me out all that much.

Yami-Yugi-girl- Thanks!

Bob- OO Okie Dokie!

Now that's done..

Chapter 8:

She grabbed her pack and headed on her way. ' Hiko-sama…I wonder how he's doing. He never told me much of anything about my past but…' Kai stopped and looked up at a man and a women walking and holding hands.

" Hm…" She smiled a little and walked onward, passing the couple and lowering her large bamboo hat.

It wouldn't of taken too long to travel past Kyoto, but thing kept on happening to her. Rumors about her being the Battosai's daughter, and being a man slaughterer. Once, about a year ago, in Kyoto she met a wonderful family and they had taken her in. They had a young daughter about a the same age named Kagome. " Kai-san. Do you like the rumors about you being…you know what?" Kagome had asked one day when they were watching they sky. Kai shrugged. " It's all one's matter of opinion, Kagome-chan. Why do you ask?" Her eyes gazed onto her friends.

" I was just thinking. You're a excellent swordswomen. The best in the whole city. You've beaten all the men that had wanted to fight you, yet you never killed anyone because you use a reverse blade sword. Kai, your one of the greats…" Kagome sat up and smiled. Kai smiled back. " Ah, thank you Kagome-chan." She got up and helped Kagome onto her feet. " Kai, do you want to go around town for awhile?" Kagome asked, slipping on her sandals. Kai started to nod her head when something has stopped her cold. " Kai-san?" Kagome watched as all the color ran from her face.

' What is going on?' Kagome questioned in mind. Kai gripped her swords hilt and her eyes got sharp. " Kagome, stay here." She ordered and walked slowly back inside the house. Kagome looked down and noticed and she has left her shoes behind. " Oh, Kai-san you left your sandals behind!" She picked them up and ran after her. When Kagome walked inside she saw a trail of blackish-red blood on the floor. " Nani? Kai what-" She saw Kai standing there looked up, no emotion on her face. Kagome looked past Kai and her eyes widened.

" I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Kai lowered her head. Her parents were dead on the floor. " Kai!" Kagome ran to her and wrapped her arms around Kai's left arm. " Kai! How could they be dead! Why didn't they yell for help? Why!" Kagome cried. Her tears dropped to the ground and she fell to her knees. Kai looked down at her. " Kagome-chan. The reason they didn't scream was because someone came in here fast enough to kill them off. The trail of blood is because they were trying to get whoever was killing them far as possible away from you…" She stopped for a pause. Kagome looked up at her. ' They must have been so quick because even I didn't notice any bad Chi around.' Kai said silently. Kagome stood up and started to walk towards her parents dead corpses. Kai grabbed her by the wrist.

" Don't go near them. We'll get the police and they'll solve the matter. Kagome…come on." Kai lead her out of the dojo. " Kai…why did they kill them? Why…?" She was still crying her eyes out, they had started to become puffy and read. Kai sighed. " Your parents might have had a enemy of some sort, problems with the government. Who knows but them? The way to find out is to look into there past. But sometimes the past can be hurtful." The warning was a new thing to Kagome. " Who mean…my parents weren't good people?" Kagome wiped the tears away, but more just kept coming. " No. I didn't say that. I'm saying that all people will like your parents. Nobody is perfect Kagome-chan…" Kagome let out a whimper.

" What about your past?" She asked. Kai felt something drop onto her shoulders. " Honestly…my master that taught me, he never said anything about my family or much of my past. He did tell me he was not my father or even related to me but he knew my father. I asked him how come he wouldn't take me back to him, and he said I would have to do that on my own. And so, he sent me on a journey past Kyoto. That was about a year ago, and I'm still on my journey." Kai looked at the station ahead. " Alright, now you stay her and I'll go in and explain."

She had explained in full detail what happened to Kagome's parents and etc. That night, Kai had decided it was her time to go. She had never talked to Kagome since then and still doesn't know what happened to her parents when they had got killed. But then after that she kept on traveling, stopping only when she needed the rest.

" And that's about it." Kai finished. She stood up and let out a long sigh. Kenshin looked up at her. ' There's something she's mot telling me…' He thought, his eyes fixing on hers. She looked outward, scanning the place. It was dark by now. " Well, I guess we should be getting some sleep." Kenshin stood up and turned around and took a step. He looked back on Kai, she seems to be scanning the stars now. " Kai are you coming?" He asked. She stayed silent for a moment. " Have you ever really looked at the stars? If you think about it, there like lost souls in the sky. Trying to find there peaceful place. At least that's what I was told…by a old man…" Kai looked down and smiled. Kenshin smirked. Kai followed Kenshin into the dojo, and walked pasted him to her room.

" Good night Kai." Kenshin whispered as he walked to his room. Kai lowered her head as she walked, smiling. " Good night…"

A/N: Hola! Well, I'm starting to run out of ideas for the fic. I want to be at least…what 10 chapters long. So if anyone has an idea just send a review and tell me. Thanks!

Chapter 9:


	9. Confessions

Authors Notes - I'm so sorry I haven't continues the story for so long. For the past…er…forever. I forgot about the story and I haven't had the motivation to pick it up from where it was. Plus, I've lost interest in the Rurouni Kenshin series, but I'm trying to get back into it once again for the story I can finish it. I think I've improved (who knows, maybe I got worst?) but, I'll let you see that for yourself. Again, I'm sorry. 

Chapter 9:

Kaoru awoke from her bed that morning, half asleep and half awake at the same time. She looked over to her left to see Kenshin laying, still stilling. Sighing, she removed the blanket that laid on her and unstuck herself from the bed. Getting up she went from her clothes and started dressing, quietly as possible. Kenshin was a light sleeper, so any noise that would normally not wake a drowsy man would probably end up with Kenshin seeing Kaoru half dressed again. When she was full clothed, she stepped out of the room and walked outside to start cooking breakfast for the others. Although her food was plain awful, most of them had gotten used to it. Kaoru pulled back the curtain that led outside and stopped when she saw Kai sitting there, bright red hair like her father sticking out wildly. The aroma of rice and fish was cooking…the scent lightly floating on top of air.

Kai turned her head, and smiled politely at her mother. "Good morning." Her eye sparkled for it being so early in the morning. Kaoru couldn't help keep a grin on her face, no one but Kenshin had ever gotten up to cook for her. That reminded her of when little Kai was born. She expected Kai to be more like her father, just because of the bright red hair that she had. It wasn't a surprise to her…and she couldn't have been anymore happier. But her happiness was interrupted when Sanoske lipped his lips right Kaoru's ear. Kaoru glared at him for a moment and whispered harshly to him. "You better have touch her or that concoction of Kai's until she's done." She stared at him for a moment. He only returned a blunt stare at her.

"Hey, I'm the one who brought her back. She should be thanking me with food. So should you and Kenshin." Sanoske whispered harshly back, narrowing his eyes. Kaoru snarled and stomped off past him. He only chuckled and skipped his way outside to Kai's side. Peering over her shoulder, Sanoske was about to take a good look into the pot till he felt a large pain erupt from the top of his head. He had never felt something that hurt more in his late life! After he got done wincing, he focused his eyes on a smirking Kai. "My mother told you that you weren't going to eat this until I was done." Removing the sheath, which was the object that had cause Sanoske so much pain, she placed it at her hip and planted herself in front of the pot once again.

"Humph. I told your mother that you three should be repaying me." Sanoske muttered. " Ah, Sano we are. Were letting you live here for free." Came a voice from inside. Sanoske cocked his head to see Kenshin laughing lightly. Rolling his eyes, Sanoske tromped back inside, past Kenshin. Kenshin closes the fold door as Sanoske got inside and stood there, gawking at the sky. Sighing, Kai released the spoon for her hand and turned her head to look at her father.

"What do you want?" She asked, suddenly sounding rude and cold.

Kenshin put his hand to his mouth, and coughed. He moved it away and looked at Kai with intense eyes. "What really happened to that girl's parents…? Her name…was…?"

Kai's shoulders got stiff, and her glare was icy now. "Kagome you mean? Her parents were murdered…just as I told you." She felt Kenshin's stare sting threw her chest and she cleared her throat in a attempt to make him stop. Surprisingly, he did and she felt like a ton was lifted off her shoulders.

" I'm your father Kai, that I am. But don't lie to me…" Kenshin paused for a moment just to check if anyone was around. "I heard the killer had a connection to the people…that the murderer happened to have red hair." He say Kai straighten up a bit, biting her bottom lip. "They found red hair at the scene Kai…"

"It doesn't mean it was me! I told you I was the one who found them dead!" Kai shouted, her glare getting weaker. Kenshin nodded his head.

"You were paid weren't you…? A fighter for hire, like Sanoske? The person who paid you wanted them dead because they were in on his black mail plan I heard…" Kenshin sighed and shook his head slightly. "He knew you were the best in town, out of men and women, and knew he could take advantage of your past and give you information that you didn't know. Didn't he?" He said, sounding very calm about the whole thing. Kai swallowed what breath she had left and nodded her head. Kenshin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding Kai as tight as he could.

Kai sobbed and buried her face in her fathers chest, wanting to run away from the life she thought she had ruined. "I started over…" She choked out through her tears, shaking her head from left to right. "I want to start over…I wanna start over now." Kenshin held her a little tighter, rocking back and forth. "I know, we all do. Look, this one wanted you to tell the truth…I could see it in your eyes that you were lying to this one…" He cooed Kai to relaxation. "I think it'd be better if you went back to sleep, little one. I'll take care of this." He glanced at the steaming food and smirked slightly. "I used to make it with Hiko-sama all the time…" Unwrapping his arms from Kai, the girl set of for her room. She was quiet for the rest of the day, not wanting to talk or eat. She only allowed Kenshin into her room every now and then, but only if she felt like it.

"What's her problem?" Yahiko barked. Kaoru sighed. "It's for a good reason Yahiko, stop picking on her feelings. We can get sad sometimes to you know." Yahiko rolled his eyes at Kaoru's statement. "But she's a girl. Girls get more upset than guys." Yahiko puffed up his chest. "Guys are tough!"

Sanoske shook his head as Kaoru gave Yahiko a swift kick in the butt. Yahiko let out a loud yelp of pain and jumped in the air holding his rear end.

" YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK SO HARD YOU KNOW!"

Sanoske muttered something under his breath. Yahiko was a impaitent child, and rather rube he had to admit. But he couldn't think about Yahiko at the moment, he was too busy thinking about what had happened between Kenshin and Kai that he didn't know. He was regretting leaving her alone...but Kenshin much have done something all that bad. He knew Kenshin too well, he wouldn't harm his daughter let alone a fly. Then a thought struck him. He used to be the Battousai...so...would Kenshin somehow change his ways to the way they used to be?


End file.
